A Night to Remember or to Forget
by rukia357123155
Summary: Rukia, Byakuya, and Kaien. new author so be nice. Kaien just passed on. How will Rukia take it? Will she turn to her brother for support? read and find out.


Night To Remember Or To Forget  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

As a dangerous Hollow appeared in the Soul Society, having the ability to  
control any soul being. (Well of course being in the "Soul Society") the  
Hollow had a wide variety of victims to choose from. Using His power to  
control Death Gods and other soul being , forcing anyone influenced by him  
to fight among themselves with little or no effort at all. Back at the 13th  
Squad's Head Quarters, Rukia had just met Kaien Her Lieutenant. She was  
greeted with a promise of " as long as your in this squad, I'm on your side  
until death and beyond." well that phrase ran throughout Rukia's head as  
She sat at a river side leaned up to a tree; just having the feeling of  
being relaxed in Kaien's presents. Later in the day , Kaien's wife Miyako  
joined up with the 13th squad, as Her squad was just ordered to find and  
destroy that dangerous Hollow and to preserve peace in the Soul Society.  
Kaien bids His Wife , there is no need to be a hero and just take care of   
yourself, please. She answered Him with thanks and I will. So on went the  
night, Rukia and Kaien and 13th Captain Ukitake where awaiting the recent  
report on the Squad. And to their amazement they found out that the only  
known survivor was none other than Kaien's Wife Miyako. Kaien grow in ragged  
and He started the searched for that Hollow to seek revenge for hurting His  
Wife and causing Her to kill Her own men under the influence of the Hollow.

Captain Ukitake and Kaien and Rukia tracked the Hollow into a forested area,  
ahead on the path laid the remains of Miyako's Officer's robs. At that  
moment Kaien asked Captain Ukitake to allow Him to fight this horrible  
monster Himself. Ukitake knowing the reasons for Him wanting to do this  
action , to preserve the honor of His Wife and Her men, He allowed it. He   
fought with the Hollow, Kaien became overcame by the Hollow and had been  
possessed by the Hollow. And went to attack Rukia as She cried Kaien's name  
in total depression. Ukitake blocked the first attack and begged Rukia to  
Run Away to save Her life. As a result the monster had followed Rukia ,  
Captain Ukitake started attacking His own Lieutenant. But due to a  
mysterious disease in His body, He stared coughing up blood. Poor Rukia  
slowly returning to the scene in which She was told to leave She ended up   
protecting Herself, and stabbed Kaien's body. Kaien returned to His normal  
self before He died, He thanked Ukitake and Rukia for helping Him to find  
peace.

So the story continues...

Rukia returns to the Kuchiki Manner, Her 'Death God robes' full of Her Vice  
Captain's blood. As She sat in the middle of the room embracing Her blanket  
as She try to muffle the sound of Her sobbing, for the events that just have  
had happened, She could not forget. Byakuya sat at His desk completing His  
6th squad's paper work duties. But He noticed a sound of sobbing . He  
entered the corder He walked down to find the source of the crying. Without  
making a sound He gracefully entered Rukia's bedroom. A gentle touch of  
something as light as a rose petal was placed on Her shoulder. She raised  
Her head, tears running down Her cheeks . She begged Niisama for forgiveness  
for She thought She had disturbed His sleep, for the night was late. Byakuya  
responded to Her by a gentle, but sudden embrace. Rukia found Herself in a  
state of shock. Byakuya niisama " why is He ... I thought..." as She had  
these questions ran throughout Her mind. There was nothing She could do but  
embrace Him and sob. (As if She had just lost Her best friend, but in a way  
She did, to make matters worst She had killed Him)

Niisama , why? She asked. He responded by saying in a soothing voice, Rukia  
you're my sister , and you need not hide your hardship over the lost of an   
important person in your life. There is no shame in that; Rukia continued to  
cry but now at a more rapid pace , into His strong but soothing shoulder. As  
She listened to His soft words, it was as if the word reached into Her very  
soul. In the back of Her mind She found comfort just being in His presents.  
Some time had pasted, She just had to be thankful , She felt loved for the  
first time in Her life.

From the very beginning She thought back to the time She had first been  
adopted into the Kuchiki clan. She always thought Niisama was a cold hearted  
, and had no ability to show emotions , or did something that terrible  
happen before that He just forgot how to do so? But up unlit now, She just  
had been proven wrong. Currently in deep thought Rukia did not even notice   
,as Byakuya wiped the remaining tears from Her eyes. Soon after that had  
happened She returned into reality. As the sound of His calming voice rang  
into Her ears He asked do you wish to come with me on my routine midnight  
stroll to calm you enough to so you may sleep peacefully ? She hesitated for  
a moment and answered Him with a simple yes , Her voice full of emotions and   
regret unlike Her usual tone. He extended His hand to Her, helping Her to  
Her feet. Thank you Niisama. He gently walked towards the Kuchiki gardens.  
Byakuya brought Rukia to His favorite cherry blossom tree. Leaning against  
the tree Rukia grabbed hold of Byakuya's hand no wanted this feeling of   
enjoyment/ comforting to end. She had no idea Her Niisama could act or say  
something so considerate to Her in Her life. She thought She needed to be  
strong willed , thou She had came from the worst part of the Soul Society,  
as a youth She needed to steal and rob just to survive. At that moment He  
extended His arms and body to Her allowing Her a resting place.

During this, She wondered why? Why was Her Niisama being so...so nice to   
Her? Byakuya a just gazing at the beautiful moon lite sky. Then it came the  
time for them to return from they're walk. His arose and helped Rukia to her  
feet . They walked down the pathway a quiet a ways. And all of a sudden He  
stopped in His tracks as Rukia fainted due to the effect of exhaustion.  
Byakuya was careful, and gently caught Rukia before She had hit the ground.   
Smoothly and effortlessly He carried Her petite pale body back to the house  
and into Her bedroom and placed Her on Her futon. Wrapping Her up in Her  
blankets about Her body As He kneed by Her side , looking at Her relaxed  
lifeless like body in front of Him. Gazing at Her, She reminded Him of His  
late Wife " Her older sister" Beautiful and yet so full of regret and  
hardship. His wife had abandoned Her little sister as a young child in the  
Soul Society, Cuz She could not support Her at the time, letting the   
hurtful, and uncaring world raise Her. She had look everywhere for Her  
little sister, She had grown ill and with Her dying wish ask Byakuya to find  
and protect Her little sister. To that very day that memory plays throughout  
His mind day after day.

He gently removed a strain of hair from Rukia's eyes. He just could not  
stand it any longer, He striped out of His outer Captain's robes and removed  
His Noble hair decorations from His hair. He grabbed a blanket and a  
sleeping mat and slept next to Rukia on the floor. As He whispered Good  
Night Rukia, and Thank you , as He drafted off to sleep.

Note To Readers: Please Feel free to review on my Fan Fict. But Please don't  
throw any fire balls my way please. It's My First Fan Fict. I hoped you  
enjoyed it. 


End file.
